


Innocence

by ElizaChristina



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Multi, Whovian, doctor who - Freeform, sarah jane adventures - Freeform, sja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaChristina/pseuds/ElizaChristina
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote on my Tumblr site back in October for Otptober.it was my sixth story (didn't get very far, but hope that I will this year).at the time I couldn't figure out what I should write so I came up with this when I talked about prompts with my friends, I know that Luke is a genius but I still believe that he would need the talk. It's short but I hope you like it anyway.
Kudos: 2





	Innocence

**SJA - Sarah Jane & Luke Smith**

* * *

  
It came as a shock for Sarah as it had completely slipped her mind that she had to prepare her son for health class, where they probably would end up explaining about the birds and the bees.   
Even though she did not care what other people thought of her, she still liked to be the first one to inform her son about the circle of life. That was how she and Luke ended up in the attic with several cups of tea and Mr. Smith a week before health class,   
Luke had a lot of questions which some she did not quite know how to explain but was quite grateful for Mr. Smith help, even though most of them were found through the internet rather than personal experience.   
But she made it clear that if there were any further questions that Luke did not know the answers to then he should not be ashamed or scared to ask her for she would be there for him. Which he replied that he knew that but wondered if it were okay to ask another one for the male perspective which she agreed would be beneficial for him. But did not expect it to be their neighbour Alan Jackson to fill in the role when he one day came and asked for permission.


End file.
